Scar of Guilt
by Mini Marianne
Summary: When Chelsey Thornberry wanders off,she runs into Sloan and Bree Blackburn for the second time of her life. And it gives some unpleasant results. R&R! unsure of rating


Chelsey sighed.She had been lying on a low tree branch for a long time,sunning and sleeping.She bolted upright,though,when she heard something moving through the bushes.She squinted,then paled.Sloan and Bree Blackburn!  
  
"Not them again..."  
  
They were too busy to notice the girl,until a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Chelsey.Mom needs you!"  
  
Chelsey forgot about Sloan and Bree for a moment and leapt down from her branch.They watched the younger girl take off.  
  
"Don't worry,step sister.I'm coming."  
  
Sloan and Bree instantly looked at each other,then grinned evilly.  
  
********  
  
Chelsey entered camp.She looked around.Marianne was nearby,Kacie was with her.  
  
"Never mind,Chelsey.Kacie's got it."  
  
Chelsey just sat there and waited for Kacie.Once she was finished helping Marianne,Chelsey tried to tell her what she saw.But she was too busy.Chelsey tried to tell everyone in camp about Sloan and Bree,but no one would listen.Anger welled up in her heart as she stormed off.They didn't care.After about a half hour after wandering off,Chelsey glanced up.She just realized her mistake.In her anger,she had wandered off and now she was alone and defenseless,an easy target for Sloan and Bree if they were nearby.Unfortunatly they were and they knew she was there.Sloan smiled and whispered.  
  
"I'll get the tranquilizer.You make sure she doesn't escape."  
  
Bree nodded,then slowly she crept towards the nervous girl.  
  
Chelsey twitched,a bolt of fear shooting up her spine.Something told her she wasn't alone,that someone was watching.She turned and came face-to-face with Bree Blackburn.Chelsey's face paled and she tried to run away backwards,but Bree came after her.That's when she hit something solid.Chelsey instantly leapt forward,then turned,it was Sloan.He smiled evilly.While she was gazing at him,Bree seized the opportunity to grab her.Chelsey struggled against Bree's tight grip. But the woman was too strong for her. The girl knew she didn't stand a chance against getting out of the adult's grip, but still she struggled.She pounded her fists wildly on her captor's arms,even attempted to bite,but Bree placed her arm just under Chelsey's chin,against her throat,pinning her head to her shoulder.  
  
Chelsey's arms were already getting weak and tired, and she couldn't keep up her fight for long.  
  
Bree hissed, "Hold still, brat!" She tightened her grip so hard that Chelsey made a small yelp.  
  
Sloan walked over, one hand behind his back. He moved in very closely towards the frightened little girl. An evil smile on his face, he got ever closer to Chelsey. So close in fact, that for a split second, she almost thought he was gonna kiss her.Her lower lip trembled as Bree moved some of Chelsey's hair out of the way of her ear and neck.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap, brat?" He whispered harshly into her ear, causing all the feelings of terror to well up inside her heart. Before she could protest, Sloan pulled his hand from behind his back and slammed it into her neck. It took only a second for Chelsey to realize what it was.  
  
A needle.  
  
The sharp pain spread throughout her neck as the fluid was injected into her skin. She tensed up, wincing in pain. But she remained silent, not wanting to give the poachers the satisfaction of a squeak,squeal or scream. A few seconds later, a feeling of drowsiness overwhelmed her. She staggered a little, and was having a hard time keeping her balance.  
  
"You're feeling tired, aren't you?" Sloan whispered into her ear again. The breath of his voice was so chilling, Chelsey shivered. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes closed and she fell limp, her world going black...  
  
**************  
  
Chelsey slowly sat up and shook her head.Her neck was very stiff and cramped.  
  
"Oh,my neck..."she groaned.  
  
She glanced around her new surroundings,then realized where she was.Sloan and Bree's trailer! But where were Sloan and Bree? She also thought back to before Sloan knocked her out,she now thought knew why they'd done everything the way they did.The tranquilizer might have gotten stuck in her hair if Bree had brushed it aside.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
The voice instantly sent chills down the young girl's spine.She turned toward the now open door and saw Bree leaning calmly against it's frame,one leg crossed over the other.  
  
"Oh,Sloan.She's awake."Bree repeated,glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Sloan stepped in,right next to her and smiled,eyeing Chelsey,who was now trying to escape by scooting away.She ended up in a corner and Sloan and Bree wasted no time in trapping her.  
  
"Stay away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh,really.What type of host would that make us to ignore our only guest?"  
  
"A bad host.But,in your case,I'll make an exception.And I can see why you don't have any guests.You murder them all...."Chelsey said nervously.  
  
During this time,Chelsey didn't notice Bree next to her on the right,knife in hand.With a nasty smirk,she positioned the sharp knife on one side.She placed her free hand just above Chelsey's wrist.Suddenly,she grabbed Chelsey's wrist and set the knife on her hand.Chelsey,shocked,turned her head toward the woman poacher as she pressed the knife into her flesh.Chelsey struggled to get free,but Bree didn't so much as loosen her grip.She pulled the knife toward her,leaving a deep gash in it's wake.Chelsey screamed in pain and made a wild attempt to defend herself.  
  
She clawed at Bree,but ended up getting the knife in her left hand.The two poachers smiled as the young girl screamed in agony.She stood up and glared,then,without warning,the young girl sprang at them.She didn't care how weak she was compared to two adults with knives,she wanted to avenge herself.Her teeth found their way into Bree's hand.Her feet kicked wildly at Sloan and she struck at both of them.Sloan then kicked her in the gut.Chelsey released her grip on Bree and stumbled backwards.  
  
"Think you're so tough, don't ya, little girl?" Bree asked,rubbing her sore hand carefully.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are when you are face-to-face with my faithful rifle!" Sloan added nastily.  
  
"Rifle? Show me this rifle." Chelsey challenged.  
  
"Oh,you'll see it up close when I get it." Sloan smiled.  
  
"Get it? You left it somewhere?"the young girl asked.  
  
Sloan only nodded,his dark gaze fixed upon the child in front of him.The next thing she said startled both him and Bree.  
  
"HA! Some poacher you are! Why should I be afraid of a stupid poacher who can't even remember to bring his gun with him? HA! My grandmother with a memory problem could remember better than you!"  
  
"Laugh while you can... You'll be a singing a different tune soon...." Bree replied.  
  
"Yes, once I have that rifle pointed at your head....you'll see things our way." Sloan grinned evilly.  
  
"That is, if you even remember where you left your rifle. You can't remember to bring it with you. Can your brain handle the complex challenge of remembering where it is?" Chelsey countered.  
  
"Ask me if I care."replied Sloan.  
  
"Ok.Do you care?"  
  
"Are you trying my patience?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chelsey gave a small grin,but it quickly vanished when Sloan glared death at her.Angry,Bree struck the girl.She turned to her opponent.  
  
"Bring it on,Granny!"  
  
Sloan stepped in this time,serving her a hard blow to the head.She reeled,losing balance.  
  
"Wow,what a knock-out! What pretty colors..."  
  
Chelsey then fell over backward and lay there motionless.Out cold.  
  
**************  
  
Chelsey groaned,she didn't know how long she'd been out,but she reasoned Sloan had hit her hard enough to knock her out for a fair while.It was at that moment that she realized they had done more to her than just knock her out.Her face felt different.She felt around her eyes and was shocked to feel a dip in her face.She leapt up and pulled out a hand-mirror that she had borrowed from Debbie.On the left side of her face,there was a wound,shaped like a crescent moon.She stared in shocked.They had did nothing to the eye itself,but they still left a gash there.Now she looked around.  
  
Open sky,trees all around her,grass....That wasn't right,last she remembered,she had been in Sloan and Bree's trailer.She got up.With a nervous gulp,she shook her head,the hair falling in front of the noticable wound.Gathering up all the courage her heart could muster,she stepped into camp.As calmly as possible,she opened the Comvee door and slipped inside.She went unnoticed until she was down in her "room".She gazed into the mirror,her hair out of the way.Kacie stopped right behind her and eyed the mirror.Chelsey's sad faced refleted,but it wasn't the sad face that had her attention.It was the long,cersent moon shaped scar on her left eye.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Chels?"  
  
Chelsey wheeled around,completely shocked.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing's wrong!"Chelsey stammered.  
  
"Oh yeah? That's not what the cut on your face is saying..."Kacie replied,her hazel-green eyes fixed upon the wound.  
  
"Please,Kace.Don't tell them! You know from what you've written that Marianne will have a cow.."Chelsey said sadly,looking up at her step sister through her tears.  
  
"I won't.You will.And don't worry.I'll go with you."Kacie said,seeing the fear in her younger step sister's face.  
  
"Thanks.You're the best step sister that ever walked."Chelsey smiled,her tears vanishing.  
  
**************  
  
Chelsey stepped in her step-parent's room.Kacie stood right behind her.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Marianne turned to her step-daughters.  
  
"Yes?"she asked kindly.  
  
Chelsey gazed back at Kacie a moment.Kacie nodded encouragingly and Chelsey stepped forward.  
  
"Um...Well,ya see..."  
  
Fear was laced in her voice.Marianne and Nigel looked at each other for about 5 seconds,then looked back at their step-daughter.Chelsey was shaking in fear,her legs wobbling under her weight,fear was written all over her face.Marianne and Nigel realized that something must have happened to make Chelsey this nervous.  
  
Chelsey couldn't speak.Words failed her.Instead,she pulled her hair out of her face,releving the cerscent moon scar on her face.  
  
Marianne and Nigel both paled,and Marianne fell over and fainted.Nigel only gasped in shock.Chelsey reacted to this by hiding behind Kacie.  
  
"Are you alright,poppet?"Nigel asked.  
  
Chelsey blushed a deep shade of red before nodding.  
  
Marianne now woke up,shock was written all over her face.  
  
"Chelsey,what happened to you?"  
  
"I tried to tell you earlier,but no one would take the time to stop and listen,so I wandered off in my rage,which was my mistake....Got captured and cut.But somehow managed to escape."  
  
"Who did it? We need to know if you know."Marianne said.  
  
There was no hesitation in the answer.  
  
"Oh that's easy,Sloan and Bree Blackburn."  
  
**************  
  
Chelsey and Kacie were now outside.Marianne and Nigel had called the police and Sloan and Bree had been caught,after a while.Chelsey was busily telling her family what happened word for word.Once she was finished,she went back into the Commvee to study her scar,the scar she'd be forced to put up with for the rest of her life.  
  
Chelsey sighed,then perked up as Marianne said."Ok,everybody.Let's pack up.We need to get back to Africa."  
  
Debbie sighed,but Chelsey was instantly on her feet and gathering up everything she could possibly carry.Adventures were her thing.And she didn't want this mess to stand between the adventures and animals she loved and herself.  
  
'So I had been kidnapped and attacked.Big deal.I've got the feeling it'll happen again.'  
  
A few moments later,the campsite was clean and they were all in the Commvee.As they left the U.S. for Africa,Chelsey stuck her head out the window.The adventures,the challenges,the danger,they were all calling her and she couldn't wait to to meet them.Neither could her family....  
  
The End.  
  
How was it? Bad? Good? The other stories are still in the making,so bear with me.It's not my fault I'm only allowed to be on the computer for 1 to 2 hours.....Anyway,please R&R! 


End file.
